ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Melodia Valentine
"Needless fighting brings only ruin" Melodia is a wandering mage having left her previous guild a few years ago. She avoids fighting where possible. Appearance Melodia has long black hair, which she always keeps tied in a ponytail. She is always seen wearing a black scarf which she wears like a facemask covering the lower half of her face. On her lower arm she wears a pair of wristguards, white with a gold trim, with black guards covering her upper arm. She wears a one piece sleeveless outfit which ends in a long skirt slitted down the side. There is a golden star on the chest and another on the grey sash which she wears wrapped around her waist twice with the second wrapping being diagonal downwards from her waist. On her right leg she wears a dark brown stocking with long white boots on both legs. She is seen here clutching her main weapon, Voidrefar. Personality When not on missions she is fairly laid back and friendly. On missions she is determined and will not stop until the goal is reached. She can cut off her emotions and think objectively to ensure mission completion regardless of the task. She will fight fiercely to defend her comrades and this is the only emotional response she will let through, killing anyone in her way in cold blood. History At a young age she underwent assassin training. This is what enables her to cut off her emotions regardless of the task she has been assigned. However, she was still naive and carried out assassinations under the supervision of her master. She was told these people were evil, that they needed to die. After finding out that these contracts were simply ordered by wealthy clients for anything but righteous reasoning she turned on her master in a blind rage. Coming to after this she gathered herself and moved on, having had her first true taste of anger. Some years later she had recovered her emotions and only went back into the cold state that had been her identity when it was required. She moves from place to place accepting contracts to kill those who truly deserve it. Recently she has been questioning her way of life and is in conflict whether she can continue to justify it. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Melodia's powers reflect her needs. Being of the warrior faction she makes use of requip magic. She keeps the number of weapons in use small to ensure that her skills stay sharp with each weapon. She is incredibly skilled in swordsmanship if forced to fight in the open however her magic ensures that such situations are rare. At all times she carries her three weapons, unlike most requip users, this is because her focus is the use of the requip dimension. Magic Name: Requip Weapon Abilities: Voidrefar - This is the main sword that Melodia makes use of. This sword is incapable of inflicting damage. Instead, it has the ability to cut into a void like dimension which only Melodia can occupy. Abilities **'Tear' - This opens a portal into the void, the portal is as wide as the slash used to open it. If entered by Melodia she will enter another space. Inside this space she can cut a portal back to the normal dimension. She can use this to return to where she opened the portal, or at a high cost of magical power she may use it to open a portal to a nearby location she has memorised the coordinates of. This ability is primarily used for appearing behind her enemy and killing them before they can act. She can however only maintain 3 void tears at any one time. **'Banish' - Only Melodia can reside in her void dimension. Therefore, if she cuts anything else with it, she may seal it. When she does this, the target becomes ethereal. They will be visible, however they will be completely intangible, nothing can affect them and they can affect nothing. Melodia controls when they become tangible again, however the upkeep of the spell becomes increasingly harder as the target spends more time banished. She can remotely release them, allowing her to use this to escape from an enemy. **'Lesser Banish' - By supressing her blade she can turn a smaller area of her target ethereal. This allows her to shut off an attackers main method of damage without sealing them fully. This consumes a larger amount of her magic power due to the concentration needed. **'Relocation' - If two void tears are open in the same dimension space then they automatically link, though only Melodia can reside inside the void, others can pass through it to the closest other tear. This means that she can use it as an enemy attacks her to relocate the attack. Mourning - This is Melodia's offensive sword. This blade will be used to assasinate targets after she appears from the void, or in normal swordsmanship. Abilities: *'Combination' - By imbuing Mourning with the power of Voidrefar, for a short time the blade will be able to pass through enemies, this allows her to position the blade in a vital position before solidifying it for a silent instant kill, her main assassination ability. This takes concentration and time, therefore this is essentially impossible to use in active combat. *'Consumption' - Mourning is a cursed magic weapon. It will consume the blood of its victims after the kill to strengthen the blade. Rune Edge '''- This is Melodia's defensive sword. '''Abilities: *'Barrier' - This sword can put up a simple barrier around Melodia which will protect her from damage, draining her magic power depending on the amount of damage and strength of spell effects blocked. *'Magic Seal' - Rune Edge can cut through elemental magic, allowing Melodia to escape harm. *'Absorption' - Rune edge can absorb small quantities of elemental magic that it cuts to restore Melodia's magic power. Armor Abilities: Assassins step: This is Melodia's base armor. It increases her speed to beyond human level by making her incredibly light. This armor however offers little defense. Void Plate: This armor is a last resort. It will consume all of Melodia's availible magic power to construct a large void tear around her for a set period of time respective to how much magic power was consumed. This tear acts to absorb all attacks directed towards her, an absolute shield. Since it consumes all of her power she is left only able to flee while this ability is active. The tear will dispel before its time limit if it absorbs too much magic power. When the protection ability is not active the armor acts as a standard heavy plate mail suited for close combat. Trivia -Lu-tan's character Quotes Template Category:Character Category:Mage